


The Camera Eye

by YumishioriRhul



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, All the soft, Alternate Universe - Lolita, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Lolita!Piers, M/M, Other, Photographer!Raihan, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans!Piers, get ready for Allister cuteness, kbnz softness, so sweet your teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Raihan is a world famous photographer whose day job is to take pictures of models, but at night he runs his Pokegram. He's always sure to keep it up to date so on his day off, he hunts out things he can post that will keep people coming. When he runs into someone wearing Lolita, his world flips upside down.(very self-indulgent)
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I know, Ive been starting a lot of fics lately, but it's been awhile since I've written a slow burn, and the Lolita/Photographer idea has been sitting in my head for awhile. 
> 
> So, I hope you all still enjoy it!

Smiling, Raihan turned on his camera to check how much space he had left on the memory card. He’d spent the majority of his day off taking pictures of anything that caught his eye. From butterflies on rose petals covered in dew to kids playing with their Pokemon on the greenery. It was his day off but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t spend it taking as many pictures as possible. He did have a Pokegram account to run after all!    
  
Happy with the fact he had a good amount of room left on his memory card, Raihan looked around. He had decided to settle at a table outside of a cafe shop that advertised cute desserts and drinks. He’d already ordered and was just waiting now so he could take some nice photos of the cute food to promote the little shop. Raihan was about to pull his phone out when he spotted something… extraordinary.   
  
Sitting about four feet away from him, sipping tea from a light purple cup, was a being so ethereal that Raihan had to wonder if he was daydreaming. The girl had her black and white hair partially up in buns, a little fuchsia and black plaid top hat with a short black mesh veil sat upon her head. Her make-up was on point with her lips painted black, skin pale, and her eyeshadow just the lightest application of fuchsia. Raihan watched as she grabbed her cup, lifting it to her lips. He couldn’t help but notice the black, frilled arm warmers that had a fuchsia bow running down the length of them. The dress she wore really accented her form. It had thin straps, was the same plaid color as her hat, ended just above her knee, the ends were frayed, had a lot of frills here and there as well as pieces of mesh, a black corset belt wrapped her waist, and it had so many skull-shaped decorations Raihan lost count trying to keep track of them all. To top it all off, the girl wore thigh-high black stockings that laced in the front with a pair of fuchsia and black plaid wedges that strapped over the top of the foot.    
  
Raihan  _ needed  _ a picture.   
  
He chewed his lip, trying to decide if he should wait for his order or go ask if he could take a few photos. Raihan was never one to take pictures of someone without asking first. He sighed, watching the girl enjoying her tea. He didn’t know if she might be leaving soon. So, after a bit of deliberation, he grabbed his camera and got up. Raihan did his best to approach in the friendliest manner he could.    
  
“Excuse me, miss--”   
  
Teal eyes flicked up at him, “Did ye jus’ call me miss? I ‘ate to break it to ye but ‘m a  _ guy. _ ” A deep voice responded to him.   
  
“Shite, sorry! I just really liked your outfit and let my dumb brain assume…” Raihan shook his head, “I was just wondering if I could get a few photos of your outfit? I’ve never seen anything like it and it makes you look so ethereal…”   
  
The  _ guy _ stared up at him, his expression having morphed from irritable to surprised in seconds. “Wait… ye really didn’t mean to-- ‘ang on a sec! Ye want pictures o’ me in my lolita co-ord!?” Raihan nodded to him and he watched the man mutter something under his breath. “I normally don’t like pictures, but I  _ guess _ I can let ye take a few…”   
  
“Oh, thank you! You won’t re--”   
  
“So long as ye promise to use ‘em to promote my shop.” There was a mischievous glint to the man’s eyes.  _ Oh.  _   
  
“Well, of course! I can easily do that! You just have to give me your shop name! I’ll be posting the photos on Pokegram later today, if you have an account for your shop?” He offered.    
  
“I do. First things first though.” The guy stood and smoothed out his skirt before offer his hand. “My name is Piers, and also I forgive ye for yer earlier misunderstandin’ w’ my gender.”   
  
Raihan took his hand and shoo it. “Raihan, professional photographer.”   
  
“Really? Well, let me write down my shop’s name for ye so ye can find it later.” Piers leaned over the table and wrote on a piece of paper before handing it to Raihan. Sovereign Tranquili-tea. He couldn’t help but snicker, geting a soft slap to his arm for that. “It’s a good name, dammit.”   
  
“It’s  _ adorable _ . I like it.” He beamed at Piers. “I just want a few pictures, you can sit and go back to drinking your tea if you like?”   
  
“Ye don’t need me to pose or anythin’?” Raihan shook his head and Piers shrugged, returning to his seat. Raihan noticed how tense Piers became, trying to go about what he’d been doing before.    
  
“Relax, you don’t need to be nervous. I know it’s hard to ignore me, so just imagine I’m being an idiot and standing her like a weirdo.”    
  
“When ye put it that way…” The way Piers physically relaxed made Raihan relax and realize even he had been tense.   
  
Finding the right spot, Raihan dropped to a knee, snapping a few pictures. He then got up and walked in front of Piers’ table, taking photos there. He wanted to get a few more at a different angle so he moved to another place. He wasn’t too happy with the lighting so he tried a different location. Not happy with that angle, he walked a few feet from where he was and took some pictures. He looked through the ones he took and smiled, nodding happily.    
  
“Thanks for letting me take these, I’ll be sure to tag your shop.” He smirked at Piers.   
  
“Yer welcome, thanks for exposin’ my shop more.” Piers waved some. As Raihan turned to go back to his table he heard Piers clear his throat. “Wait… is there… is there any way I can see those before ye post ‘em up?”   
  
“What? Oh! Of course!” He walked over to Piers and turned on his camera. He handed it to Piers and told him how to look through the pictures. The man in lolita looked rather serene looking through the photos before Raihan got his camera back from him.    
  
“Can I…. would there be a chance I could…”   
  
“Chance you could?” Raihan tried to coax him.   
  
“I need a photographer for my shop… I ain’t got much but I can ye pay ye over time for yer labor....” Piers was worrying the hem of his dress.   
  
“Sure! I’ll have to work it around my other gigs, and we can set up a payment plan, but you gotta promise you’ll stop ruining your pretty dress.” Raihan smiled at him gently.    
  
“Oh… Oh!” Piers took his hands from his skirt, blushing some. “I’ll give ye my number so ye can text me about when yer free to take some photos.” He started scribbling on some paper.   
  
“How much do you want me to photograph?” Raihan watched him write.   
  
“Lots o’ stuff… I was ‘opin’ I could jus’ call for ye whenever I felt the need arise.”   
  
“Well, far be it from me to say no to that.” Raihan chuckled as he took the paper from piers when he was done. “Well, I’m going to go enjoy my lunch, nice meeting you Piers.”   
  
“Nice to meet ye too, Raihan, and thank ye again.” Piers gave a small wave and Raihan waved back, jogging back over to his table.   
  
He made it back just in time to get his dessert and tea. He took a couple of photos before digging into the Goomy shaped pudding. It was during his third bite that he noticed Piers had company with him. The little black-haired boy sat across from the lanky man, enjoying a Ganger-themed dessert of sorts. Hang on a minute… was that a tart and was the Gangar wearing a hat similar to the one Piers had on? Raihan pulled out his phone and looked up Piers’ shop on Pokegram.    
  
There were a handful of pictures of some of the desserts being offered, all of which were both Pokemon and lolita themed. Raihan couldn’t help but gasp in excitement. He was going to have a field day with this! He only regretted not catching the boy earlier. The little outfit he wore was really cute! The dark purple puffy shorts stopped at his knees and had ruffles. Ruffles! The pristine white button-up the boy wore looked to have blood splatter on the ends of the sleeves and where the shirt tucked into the pants but it was very obviously fake stains. The lighter purple suspenders matched his socks while his loafers matched his shorts. The light purple and black striped ribbon neck bow brought the outfit together.    
  
Watching the kid interact with Piers revealed to Raihan that he must be rather shy. So that was probably why he missed him earlier. Raihan smiled to himself as he finished off his dessert and tea, leaving money on the table for the waitress. He grabbed his camera and check the time on his phone. He was already plotting out all the photos he could take.   
  
Raihan swore he was going to fill up Sovereign Traquili-Tea’s Pokegram if it was the last thing he’d do!


	2. Photoshoot, Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers is a bit overwhelmed with how busy the tea shop has been... so much so he doesn't realize Raihan is there.

Piers barely realized the week had gone by with just how busy his little cafe had gotten. He knew exactly who to blame for the rise in fame, but then again he had requested the attention. He had absolutely no one but himself to blame. He was warned that Raihan was a professional photographer. Looking back now, Piers realized he might have underestimated how much of a professional the guy was.    
  
He wasn’t going to complain though. Piers got exactly what he asked for, even if he was running out of ingredients quickly. He’d had to contact Milo a few times over the last few days. He was just happy that a lot of the customers were understanding. Most of them had kept their promise to come back the next day. Others though… well you can’t please everyone.    
  
The biggest downside to the sudden influx of people was Allister hiding in the back. The poor boy was shy. Always had been since the moment Piers adopted him three years ago. He’d done his best over the years to try and help Allister be more comfortable in a group of people. Allister was definitely improving, but even this had been too much for him.    
  
It was like Piers had to start over again. He coaxed Allister out a few times with the promise of sweets. He was slowly getting the boy back into a comfortable space. At least, at this point in time when Allister was complimented he didn’t run to the back. He just blushed and muttered a soft ‘thank you’. Piers also had the fact he had given the boy a new Phantump plushie to thank. Allister always felt better in crowds if he had a nice smelling plushie.    
  
Piers knew he had some social anxiety and that it’d never go away, but if he could keep Allister comfortable and happy, then he was happy.   
  
Running his hands down the front of his black blouse, Piers let out a soft sigh. They’d finally reached a calm part of the day, a few customers filling the tables of the small Tea Shop. He looked over at Allister, smiling softly. Today was their Aristocrat theme, and Allister looked so cute in his Dark Purple co-ord. The dark purple top hat worked so well with his coat and shorts of the same color. He had a light purple vest on over his white button-up and the frilliest black jabot tie on his neck. The black knee-high boots were absolutely cute on him.   
  
Piers couldn’t help but feel proud of how good Allister looked.    
  
His eyes drifted over to Marnie, who was collecting a few of the teacups from one of the tables nearby. Her co-ord was very similar to his own, except hers was in light pink while his was in fuchsia. Marnie’s blouse was black, a pink jabot tie at her neck. Her skirt was long, it and her jacket matching the color of her ruffled tie. Her black boots clicked as she walked behind the counter to wash the cups.    
  
“Thank ye, Marns.”    
  
“You don’t need to thank me, big brother.” She looked up at him, tilting her head some. Her hair was normally in pigtails, but today it was in buns. “I guess having so many customers has you tired, huh?”   
  
“Yea, I guess so.” Piers let out a soft chuckle, leaning on the counter to stretch his back some. He was glad to have all of his hair in a fancy bun today.    
  
“Oh, I forgot to mention… there’s a guy sitting at the table near the door. I tried to get him to leave, seeing as he’s not wearing lolita--”   
  
Piers perked right up then. Shit, was it Friday already!? Scanning the shop, his question was answered as his eyes landed on who he was looking for. “Shit… ‘ow long ‘as he been ‘ere?”   
  
“Only a few minutes. He ordered some tea and a few sweets.” Marnie shrugged, moving over to the stove to start said tea.    
  
“He’s allowed in despite what he’s wearin’, He’s th’ bloke ‘ere to take pictures for us.”   
  
“Oh! Well, I’ll need to apologize for being so rude then.” Marnie shook her head and sighed.   
  
Piers hugged her gently, kissing her temple. “S’not yer fault. S’mine, I’ll apologize on yer behalf.” He smiled at her gently before he stepped away. He walked over to Raihan and sat across from him. “Sorry about th’ wait, an’ about my lil’ sis. She didn’t know it was ye we were waitin’ on.”   
  
He watched as Raihan lifted his eyes from his phone. A look of surprise passed Raihan’s features before it turned into a look of adoration. If Piers knew Raihan better, he’d have thought the man would try to hit on him, but he didn’t. “Hey Piers! You look  _ stunning  _ today! Really digging this look on you, your sister, and the kid over there.” He nodded in Allister’s direction. “You think I could get a picture of the three of you together?”   
  
“Ain’t ye ‘ere to take pictures o’ th’ food an’ tea?” Piers couldn’t help the blush creeping up his cheeks.    
  
“Well, yea.. But a picture of the owner and his workers would be a nice touch, yea?”   
  
He did have a point there. Piers chewed his bottom lip as he looked over at Allister. “Let me talk to Allister… he’s rather shy and--”   
  
“Oh! I can talk to him and ask! If I get his permission, will you let me take the photo?” Raihan smiled at him.   
  
Piers stared at him. No one ever offered to talk to Allister. They would rather Piers just deal with it. “...Yea… Yea I will.”    
  
“Leave it to me!” Raihan’s grin was so contagious, even as he got up and left Piers gawking at him. Piers turned to watch Raihan approach Allister, afraid he’d made a mistake. But he calmed as the taller man knelt to be on eye level with the boy. Allister hid behind his plushie as Raihan spoke with him. Piers was close enough that even with Raihan speaking softly, he could still hear them.    
  
“Hey there Allister. My name is Raihan, I like taking pictures, what do you like to do?”   
  
“H-hello mister Raihan… I… I like to m-make tea with my p-papa. Y-you like to… take pictures?” At Raihan’s nod, the boy continued to talk. “W-what kind of… pictures?”   
  
“All kinds. Anything I find pretty and cute, mostly.” Raihan shifted his weight. “You see, I came over here because I would really like to take a picture of you, your papa, and your aunt. Would that be okay with you?”    
  
Piers watched Allister mull over the question. “A-are you sayin’ w-we’re pretty and c-cute?” Another nod from Raihan. “O-okay… s-so long as W-wispy can be in the… picture t-too.”    
  
“Sure! Wispy can be in the picture too!” Raihan slowly stood and offered the boy his hand, and to Piers’ utter astonishment, Allister timidly took the offered hand.    
  
Though, he had to admit that it was both silly and cute to watch Raihan walk slowly so Allister could keep up. Piers waved to Marnie and he watched her walk over with the tea, setting it on the table as Raihan and Allister approached. Piers opened his arms for the boy, gently picking him up and settling him in his lap. Marnie took a standing spot behind and to Piers’ right. Allister grabbed his Pokeball, letting ‘Wispy’ out. The little Polteageist settled in Allister’s lap after the boy set his plushie on the table.    
  
Raihan grabbed his camera, moving to the left a bit. “Marnie, can you straighten your back a bit more… yea! Like that!”  _ Snap.  _ “Allister, can you have Wispy settle in your palms? You can hold it a bit lower-- there you go!” Raihan moved to the right.  _ Snap. _ “Piers, can you rest a hand on Mar-- yes! And your chin-- great! You’re a natural!”  _ Snap. _   
  
Raihan smiled as he looked through the pictures. He nodded to himself before handing the camera to Piers. He hummed as he looked at them. “I really like th’ last one, what do ye two think?” He looked at Marnie as she gave him a thumbs up.    
  
“I l-like it a lot! W-wispy l-looks really… cute!” Piers had never heard Allister so excited before. He gave Raihan a thankful look, which got him a bright smile.    
  
Piers set Allister down, “Alright, Mister Raihan ‘as to take some pictures of ‘is tea an’ snacks. If yer good, maybe he’ll take some pictures o’ ye an’ Wispy later.” Watching Allister perk up and run back to his table made Piers’ heart jump. It was so nice to see him not so anxious for once. He turned in enough time to watch Marnie bow and walk back towards the counter.    
  
Piers smiled softly at Raihan. “Thanks, that really meant a lot.” He got up and smoothed out his skirt. “Enjoy yer food an’ tea. Let me know if ye ‘ave any issues.” He waved slightly before turning back to the counter.    
  
Maybe he should ask Raihan to visit more often. 


	3. As a customer for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan decides he'd like to attend the Tea Shop as a customer for once. He is not disappointed.

Raihan wasn’t due to be at Sovereign Tranquili-Tea for another two days. So why was he heading there now? Well, he was allowed to visit the place as a customer wasn’t he? It totally wasn’t because he wanted to get to know Piers better.  
  
Not at all.  
  
He sighed as he looked down at his fancier clothing. Sure it wasn’t suit-and-tie fancy, but he wasn’t exactly sure what to wear in a Lolita Tea Shop. There was the fact he’d not gotten a chance to even do any research on Lolita. Raihan was just too busy with his day job and distracted by his social media at night to remember to look up this stuff. He felt bad about that because Lolita was really interesting!  
  
He also wanted to impress Piers with his quick learning skills, but he was doing a bang-up job with that, now wasn’t he?  
  
Raihan groaned as he scrubbed his face with his hands. He needed to stop staying up so late staring at his social media. He couldn’t help it last night, though! There was an influx of people posting pictures of their orders from Piers’ little Tea Shop! So many good reviews now out shadowing the handful that complained about the lack of stock. The shop was doing so well right now and Raihan couldn’t help but feel proud.  
  
The shop had been the only thing on his mind all day today. Even Nessa had pointed out that he seemed distracted today. Leave it to his little sister to point out his flaws. Well, she wasn’t his _real_ sister. He just was that close with her. There had been a point where he thought there could be something more but the chemistry she shared with Sonia on set… How could Raihan not hook them up? Five years and they’re still going strong. Regardless, Nessa had sent him home early despite his protests. She promised her manager would still pay him in full. She just really wanted some time with Sonia and this was the perfect excuse.  
  
Raihan needed to get his act together. He couldn’t have Nessa canceling on him so much. That’d ruin his good name and his reputation. He just couldn’t help how drawn he was to Sovereign Tranquili-Tea and it’s workers. How it felt like he stepped through a magic portal every time he entered the shop. The beautiful variety of dresses and boy-like clothing from customer to customer. But what really made him feel like he’d been transported elsewhere was the matching lolita outfits-- no, co-ords? Is that what Piers called it the first time they met? --that Piers, Allister, and Marnie wore.  
  
Granted he’d only seen it once, but it still sent him to a different plane.  
  
That’s why, when he walked into the Tea Shop, Raihan stopped in his tracks. Oh, Arceus… did the theme change from day to day? Because, today Piers was all dolled up. No… he was princessed up. Ruffles… there were so many ruffles on his light fuchsia dress, even on the little cuffs on his wrists! His choker had ruffles too! Then there was the tiara and veil combo on his head and poor Raihan had to grip at his chest. Arceus, take him… Piers was too cute today! And was that little shiny Zigzagoons printed on the edge of the skirt!? If no one has said it before, white, knee-high frilled stockings looked good on Piers, the light fuchsia wedges making them pop more. Raihan needed to look at something else, asap!  
  
He forced his gaze from the owner and found himself in awe over the princess dress Marnie wore. It was the same style as Piers’ but in baby pink and had Morpekos on the skirt. While Piers’ long, wavy hair was down, her hair was partially up in pigtails. Before Raihan even fully thought it through, he turned to look for Allister. His heart almost leaped out of his chest at the adorable little prince having tea with his Mimikyu. His black button-up shirt was compliment by the deep purple vest he wore. A little light purple cap hung on his shoulder, stars decorating the fabric. His boots and shorts matched his vest while his tights were striped in both dark and light purple. The crown on the side of his head with its little star dotted veil was so cute that Raihan had to find a table quickly to sit.  
  
They were all too cute today! It was going to kill him!  
  
They were lucky he left his camera at home! He would have corralled them to take as many pictures as they’d let him! He eyed his phone. As much as he wasn’t keen on using its camera that much, maybe he could get Rotom to take some good snapshots for him. He rubbed his chin in deep thought before shaking his head. He’ll ask Piers first before he did any picture taking. He picked up the menu and looked through all the cute options.  
  
“I didn’t know you were coming today, Raihan.” He was in the middle of deciding between two desserts when Marnie’s voice graced him.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled, put a finger to his lips. “I wasn’t supposed to, but I thought I could come as a customer for once! I know I’m not exactly in lolita attire, but this was the best I could do. I hope that’s okay!”  
  
“My bro says you can come here despite whatever you’re wearing, so it’s fine. Do you know what you want today?”  
  
“Can I get the Flygon themed macarons, the princess tea cakes, and the Lilligant tea, please!” Raihan smiled as she nodded and walked off. Instead of taking his phone out, he looked around the shop. Some of the other customers were dressed similarly to Piers. Others wore gothic-themed dresses, dresses of pure pink, and some were just so over the top, it boggled Raihan’s mind.  
  
None of them looked bad at all!  
  
He was so busy looking at everyone else, he barely caught the Obstagoon wearing a white ruffle shirt, dark fuchsia vest, and top hat walk past his table. His eyes nearly bugged out his head in surprise before he grinned big. Holy shite! Even the Pokemon dressed up here! He should have realized that! After all, Allister’s Mimikyu was wearing a cute little top hat that matched Allister’s. Now Raihan felt energized all over again!  
  
The sound of plates clanking onto his table drew his attention back to whoever was in front of him. He opened his mouth to thank them only to stop as Piers sat across from him. He attempted to say hello but suddenly he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. Raihan turned his head to look at Allister as the boy shyly lifted an arm. Oh dear sweet Arceus, he wants in Raihan’s lap! Without missing a beat, he picked the boy up and settled him into his lap.  
  
He also doesn’t miss the softening of Piers’ expression. The adoration in his eyes.  
  
“Hey there Allister! Wanted to come see me, huh?” Raihan watched as Allister nodded before he turned his attention back to Piers. “Thanks for bringing me my order!”  
  
“Yer welcome. Didn’t believe Marnie that ye were ‘ere at first, but look at ye. Curious about what it’d be like to be a customer ‘ere?”  
  
“I dunno, I just… I wanted to be here. The place is pretty calming. Had trouble sleeping last night so I thought visiting would help me relax, you know?” Raihan shrugged as Allister shifted in his lap to pick up his Mimikyu. “Oh, who is this, Allister?”  
  
“Th-this is… B-Bitey… he d-doesn’t _really_ bite… o-only if someone hurts m-me.”  
  
“Well, I won’t hurt you. So Bitey won’t have to worry about scaring me off.” He smiled softly before reaching for one of the macrons he was served. He took a bite and hummed happily.  
  
“Pistachio flavored… if yer wonderin’.” Piers piped up, smirking as he rested his chin on the back of his hands.  
  
“That’s amazing! The sweets here are so good!” Raihan gushed as he ate one of the tea cakes. “Is it okay if I visit more often?”  
  
Piers nodded softly, “O’ course. I bet ye want a picture o’ us today.”  
  
“You bet I do! But only if that’s okay? Also… do you do themed days or something?” Raihan lifted his cup so he could get a drink.  
  
“Yea, tomorrow is our gothic lolita day, an’ th’ day after is ouji day.”  
  
“Ouji?” Raihan asked, setting his cup back down after taking a sip.  
  
“L-like what… what I’m wearin’!” Allister piped up.  
  
“Oh! So the shorts style is called Ouji. Got it! I really need to educate myself.” Raihan laughed.  
  
“Visit more often an’ I’ll teach ye all I know about Lolita.” Raihan found himself staring at Piers.  
  
“W-wait, really?” Watching him nod, Raihan couldn’t help but beam at him. “Does this mean you at least consider me a friend?”  
  
“Yer almost there. If ye actually sit an’ talk w’ me about other stuff besides Lolita, then maybe I will consider ye a friend.”  
  
Raihan felt determination rush through his veins and by the look Piers gave him, it probably showed on his face.  
  
The next time he came in as a customer, he was going to ask Piers anything and everything he could about him! He was going to befriend Piers faster than Leon could find his way home from the grocery store!


	4. Raihan's second visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers chats with Raihan before quickly changing the subject.

Swiping through the photos from Raihan’s most recent photoshoot of the Shop’s food, Piers couldn’t help the smile on his face. Raihan was really good at his job, and Piers was thankful that he didn’t have to pay him the full amount upfront. Next photoshoot, he would be giving Raihan the next payment. He closed his phone, slipping it back into his pocket as he stretched his back, getting it to pop.   
  
Piers had also noticed how excited Allister was to see Raihan. He would be hyper-focused on that but the look on Raihan’s face the moment he saw him in Ouji for the first time… Well, he didn’t think he could see so many different versions of surprise on someone’s face. It’s like every time Piers wore something different, Raihan couldn’t help but admire him. It might have given him a  _ tiny bit _ of an ego.    
  
A man as good looking as Raihan seeing beauty in a plain-looking guy like himself? Could anyone blame Piers for getting more confident? Though, it’d take years of looks like that to get Piers back to where he was before Jaxon. He physically shivered at the thought of his ex. Luckily that guy was in Unova and wouldn’t be bothering him any time soon.    
  
At least he hoped so.   
  
Piers shook his head and walked into the kitchen, where Allister was. He smiled softly as he watched the boy brewing tea carefully. Allister was humming softly as Wispy floated around him. He was in a pair of black poofy shorts with overalls, his white button-up was more rustic looking, and he had a straw hat sitting on his head. His little black loafers looked good with the knee-high white stockings he had on.    
  
Piers had to admit that he was proud of Allister for taking the initiative to start brewing his own teas. He suddenly had the strange feeling that Raihan would gush over having the chance to take pictures of the boy’s teas. Which would then give Allister the confidence boost he needed to make even more tea blends.    
  
Maybe Raihan visiting more than once a week was a better idea than he initially thought.    
  
He quietly turned away, walking back out to the counter to leave Allister to his tea making. Sure he was young, but he was careful not to hurt himself. Piers leaned against the counter and hummed, thinking maybe he could get Allister to make sweets soon. If he could get the boy interested soon, Piers believed they’d have some really good designs for Halloween. The holiday was coming up real soon and he wanted the cafe to be a hit.    
  
It was all about Themes, so why not go all out on old Hallow’s Eve?   
  
Piers found his thoughts drifting back to raihan. If he walked through the door, would he like their theme for today? Honestly, Piers didn’t think he’d like the Country theme originally, but Milo convinced him to try it. He really thought it looked best on Marnie. What with her braided pigtails, and the pink bows holding them together. This was one of those times where her dress different vastly from his own.    
  
Her light blue dress had a billion tiny darker blue dots on the fabric. The front panel and trim was white with a bunch of lovely red roses, laced frill hanging off the trim. Her dress had straps for sleeves and she wore a straw hat on her head. Even her see-through tights had little white polka dots and the strapped shoes she wore were light blue. Piers thought she looked very adorable in this style.    
  
His dress, in comparison, had long white, seethrough sleeves. There was a thin, white strap that connected to the box-shaped neckline and the back of the top of the dress. The main part of his dress was pink with various dark pink flowers dotting the waistline of the dress and the hem. A small amount of ruffled fabric sat on the neckline. His tights were the same color as the base of his dress and his strapped heels were a deeper pink. White see-through gloves adorned his hands, his hair was braided over his shoulder, and he wore a flower crown to top it all off. This Was the only time he wore little to no makeup.    
  
Piers had no doubt that Raihan would somehow end up staring at him with a new surprised expression on his face.    
  
Teal eyes looked up just in time to catch the exact expression he’d thought he’d see. Piers couldn’t help the irony he felt at seeing Raihan standing there, gawking at him. He caught Marnie before she could sit Raihan down, walking out to do so himself.    
  
“Afternoon, Raihan.” He guided him to a table to sit. “What made ye decide to come today o’ all days?”   
  
“Oh!” He seemed to snap out of his daze, “I just couldn’t wait a second longer to get to know you!”    
  
“Of course ye couldn’t.” Piers shook his head. “Well, instead o’ orderin’, I got jus’ th’ thing for ye. If ye give me a little bit, ‘ll be right back. Okay?” He watched Raihan nod before he walked to the counter. Piers kissed Marnie’s cheek before he slipped into the kitchen to talk with Allister.    
  
He caught the boy finish pouring some of the tea. “Allister, yer favorite person is ‘ere.”   
  
“M-Mister… mister Raihan?” He asked excitedly.    
  
Piers nodded at him, “But! I was thinking we could serve ‘im some o’ that new tea ye made an’ make ‘im somethin’ sweet to go w’ it. What do ye think?” At Allister’s enthusiastic nod, Piers chuckled. It didn’t take them long to decide to make Raihan a few Dreepy based cupcakes. He had Allister carry out the treats as he carried the tea tray out. By the time Piers made it to the table, Allister was already in Raihan’s lap and chatting at him.    
  
“A-and papa helped… helped me make you s-some cupcakes! W-we hope you like them!”    
  
Raihan beamed at Allister, “I’m sure I will! Thank you, both of you.”    
  
Piers waved his hand and sat opposite of him. “It was nothin’, really. Why don’t ye give ‘em a try.” He watched /Raihan nod before trying the tea first. The smile that grace his face nearly left Piers breathless.    
  
“Oh  _ wow.  _ That’s really good! Is this a new brew?”    
  
“Y-you really… you really like it that much?” Allister squeaked out in surprise.    
  
“Yea! Did you make this all by yourself Allister?” The boy nodded, “Well, I think you guys should add it to the menu! What do you think Piers?”   
  
“I agree, so long as that’s okay, Alli?” Just as he suspected, Allister nodded. “Then we’ll add it to the menu.”   
  
Raihan bit into one of the cupcakes and sighed happily. “These are great too! So, if it’s not too forward to ask, how did you meet Allister?”    
  
Piers hummed in response, ‘It’s not too formal, I did say ye could get to know me--”  _ I just didn’t expect ye to go straight for my heart right away. _ “--and this ain’t too personal. I met Allister at a park three years ago. He was livin’ in a pretty bad orphanage. Th’ owners didn’t care much for the kids, jus’ th’ paycheck they could get for ‘em. It took me a bit o’ time to get Allister’s trust. He’s shy an’ wasn’t treated th’ best. When I got that trust, I went an’ adopted him.”   
  
“A-and papa has been… been r-really nice to me! I love papa!”    
  
Piers smiled tenderly at the boy and reached over to pet his cheek. “Luv ye too Alli.”    
  
Raihan clutched his chest with his free hand, “My heart. I’m honored to have gained his trust too! Thank you Allister.”    
  
“Y-you’re welcome… Mister Raihan!” Allister smiled brightly at him.    
  
“You can call me rai if you like!” He gave the boy his own grin.   
  
“O-okay!”   
  
“Does that mean I can call ye Rai, too?” Piers teased him, meaning nothing more by it.   
  
“Sure! I don’t see why not.” That smirk on Raihan’s face made Piers blush more than was normal. Piers immediately pushed any new feelings down. He barely knew the guy, he wasn’t going to get feelings right off the bat. That didn’t work out well for him last time.    
  
“So, about that lolita lesson I was gonna give ye.” Piers hoped the change of subject would distract Raihan off the path they were on.    
  
“Oh! Yea, I’m ready for that!”    
  
Piers inwardly sighed in relief. It worked this time… but eventually he’d need to deal with these emotions. For now, he’d focus on teaching Raihan a bit about the lolita world. He couldn’t teach him everything right now, after all, he did want Raihan to keep talking to him. Piers knew better than anyone that he was rather boring. Raihan would figure that out sooner or later, get tired of him one day, and stop coming to the shop.    
  
He needed to be mentally prepared for when it happened, but for now… he’d enjoy the company while he had it.


	5. Nessa's Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan reflects on his last visit with Piers while at work.

Despite it only being a small portion of information, the lolita lesson Piers gave Raihan still had his mind reeling. Piers had called it an introduction to the Lolita scene, telling him there were various styles of lolita. He explained that typically dresses were short unless you wore the Aristocrat style. Without missing a single beat, Piers delved into the subject of accessories. Raihan did a pretty good job of keeping up with that, it was when Piers decided to teach him one of the styles that Raihan got confused. He felt bad getting Piers to repeat himself a few times.   
  
There were just… so many different ways you could wear Ouji! It could even be made in any of the other styles too!  
  
Raihan was lucky Piers had so much patience. It had to be so irritating dealing with Raihan and how stupid he could be sometimes. But Piers still smiled softly at him and took his time. Unfortunately, he’d probably have to remind Raihan about a good handful of what he told him. Unless Raihan stopped getting distracted and looked this stuff himself!  
  
But then Piers wouldn’t have a reason to talk to him…  
  
He shook his head and groaned. He shouldn’t be thinking like that! It was nice just to be able to chat with Piers in general. He was happy that the guy was finally opening up to him, even if it had only been a little bit. Raihan needed to start thinking of more things to ask Piers. He had all the basic questions he could think of, but really he wanted to get Piers to talk about things he loved. Get that sparkle in his eyes again.   
  
After the lesson, Raihan had let his newest Trapinch out. Allister loved the Pokemon immediately. Before Raihan could say anything, the boy ran off and came back with a little top hat for the Trapinch before declaring its name was now Chompy. And who was Raihan to argue over a cute name for the baby Pokemon? Piers also offered Chompy little treats here and there, easily teaching it tricks and convincing it to behave.   
  
Raihan had to admit that was the fastest any had ever trained a Trapinch to be so obedient. He was rather impressed!   
  
Having to go home at closing time made him the saddest. Allister didn’t want him to go and it took both him and Piers promising the boy he’d come visit again soon to calm the kid. He’d never seen someone start crying so fast. He really didn’t want to go, but he had to. Honestly, he’d stayed longer than he had meant to.  
  
He got home later and barely had time to do anything on his Pokegram. His fans didn’t let him off easy either. Raihan had gotten bombard by question after question. His inbox was flooded with theories and accusations about the small amount of time he’d been on. It was out of the ordinary for him to lose track of time like that.   
  
The pictures of Piers, Allister, and Marnie that Raihan had taken that day shut everyone up.  
  
A whistle caught his attention, bringing Raihan out of his deep thoughts. He looked over at Nessa, the woman waving at him with a knowing smirk. He rolled his eyes so hard, his head moved. That just made her grin widen.   
  
“I _know_ that look.” Nessa teased as he walked over to her, camera in hand.   
  
“Whatever look you think it is, it’s not that. Besides, aren’t you here for a photoshoot? Your manager is going to lose the plot if we don’t get started soon.” He pointed out as he set the camera on his tripod.   
  
She pouted at him, “No fair using work against me like that! You’ll spill the beans to me sooner or later about your crush.”  
  
“What crush?” Raihan asked as he walked over to the backdrop. He changed it from its plain white to a roaring ocean.   
  
Nessa took her spot, draping herself over what looked like a fake boulder. “Whoever has you so distracted that you spent less time on Pokegram than normal.”   
  
Raihan snapped a picture of her as he clicked his tongue. “He’s not a crush-- lift your leg and tilt your head to the right --just someone I want to be friends with.” _Snap._  
  
“W-wait! You aren’t even friends with him yet?”  
  
“I’d like to think we are-- Nessa! Don’t. Move.” _Snap._ “--but at the same time we haven’t--” Raihan picked up his camera and kneeled down. _Snap._ “--known each other that long, so I can’t fault him for wanting us to get to know each other better.” Nessa kept her pose, humming softly in thought. Raihan frowned and lowered the camera, “What?”  
  
“Well, to me it just sounds like you’re holding back for no reason.”   
  
“And why do you think that?” He motioned for her to take a different pose.   
  
“Well, sure… you don’t know each other that well…” Nessa shifted herself to sit at the end of the boulder. “...but are you putting in enough effort to get to know him? Is he trying to get to know you?” _Snap._   
  
Raihan looked at the picture before he swapped out the 14mm for the 200mm. “I… I am _trying_ it’s just--” _Snap._ “Lift your chin slightly and tilt-- thank you.” _Snap._ “--I feel like I’m intruding where I shouldn’t.” He admitted softly  
  
“And you think you’re annoying or bothering him?” She tutted, and Raihan could tell it was hard for her to not shake her head. “Don’t tip-toe around him, Rai. Ask him what you want to know! The worst that can happen is he tells you he doesn’t want to talk about it.”  
  
 _Snap._ “You’re right, Ness… thank you.” Raihan smiled at her and straightened up. “Okay, it’s about lunchtime, so let’s take fifteen.” He looked through the photos he took, barely catching Nessa glide right past him. He shook his head, smiling at how good the pictures looked so far. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and Raihan perked right up.   
  
That must be Piers responding to his earlier question!  
  
The two of them had traded numbers after a lot of pestering from Raihan. Piers didn’t _seem_ like he was against giving Raihan his number. More like, embarrassed or anxious? Raihan had a bit of trouble reading certain expressions on Piers’ face. Either way, he got his number in the end!  
  
 ** _Raihan:_** _Tea Shop buy today?_ _(Sent 9:45 a.m.)_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Piers:_** _Hella… probably not as busy as yer photoshoot, though._ _(sent 11:55 a.m.)_ _  
_ _  
_Raihan grinned like a fool as he responded to Piers, not completely unaware of the way Nessa was staring at him. He knew damn well he was caught. So what if he liked Piers more than he should? Wasn’t like he was going to act on it so fast. That was foolish and Raihan wasn’t _that_ dumb.   
  
**_Raihan:_** _OMG you type with your accent! That’s so fucking adorable! Okay, enough gushing, the photoshoot isn’t too busy, we’re on a food break right now._ _(sent 11:57 a.m.)_  
  
He pocketed his phone only to roll his eyes at the grin on Nessa’s face. “Don’t.” He warned her. She shrugged at him before picking her parfait up to start eating. “Uh-huh… I know what you’re planning Ness.”   
  
Raihan watched as she opened her mouth to say something when something flew in through the window. He gripped his Pokeball, ready to let Duraludon out when the Noivern landed right in front of him. “Huh?” He blinked in confusion. It was as the Litten hopped off the Noivern’s back that he noticed the telltale lolita vest and tophat combo on both pokemon. The Litten padded over to him (Oh god it’s so tiny and carrying such a huge bag with ease! So cute!) and pawed at his shoe.   
  
It set the bag down and meowed up at him. Raihan kneeled down, feeling everyone’s eyes on him as he pet the Litten and picked up the bag. The Pokemon mewed at him before trotting back over to the Noivern. The other Pokemon let the litten onto its back before it flew out of the window it came in through. Raihan stared at the bag curiously.   
  
“Don’t just stand there, open it!” Nessa coaxed him, wiggling in her seat excitedly. Well, Raihan couldn’t argue with that. He walked over to the nearest table, setting the bag on it. This was one of the fanciest looking things he’d ever seen. It looked hand made with it’s black and fuchsia plaid fabric and the ruffles on the handles.   
  
Raihan opened it, carefully untying it. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the spread before him. There was a package of Mimikyu themed cookies, a package of Flygon themed macarons, a very carefully packages teapot and cup that seemed to be still hot, and a finely wrapped pack of finger sandwiches. He found a note on the teapot and read it.   
  
**_Raihan,_** ** _  
_****_Allister tried ‘is ‘and at makin’ some sweets an’ a new tea brew. He said I wasn’t allowed to add any to th’ menu until ye tried it an’ approved it first. I included some sandwiches too cause ‘m sure sweets an’ tea won’t make a good lunch. Text me yer verdict._** ** _  
_****_-Piers_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**He stared at the letter, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Then his phone buzzed in his pocket. He’d never grabbed it out so fast.  
  
 ** _Piers:_** _If I knew ye were gonna tease me, ‘d ‘ave never sent ye lunch. Yer jus’ Lucky Allister adores ye so much. Enjoy._ _(Sent 12:00 p.m.)_ __  
  
Yea, fuck beating around the bush. Raihan wasn’t going to hold back anymore!


	6. Happy Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SovereignTraquili-Tea is busy for Halloween~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

The Tea Shop had been so busy this past week that Piers only just realized what day it was. Halloween was here and he had little to no time left to prepare all the sweets and tea for the holiday. He was panicking, near ready to break down as he rushed to get everything ready. Marnie tried to calm him, setting off to decorate the shop. They’d been about an hour from opening when Allister took over making the sweets and tea, urging Piers to go finish the outfits for the day.   
  
Piers had rushed into the back part of the building, where they lived. He didn’t have much left to do for Marnie’s dress and Allister’s outfit was perfect as it was, but it was his own dress giving him issues. He went with a pirate lolita look, inspired by some fanfiction he’d been reading lately. He absolutely adored the main character but knew there was absolutely no way he could make the dress look like what his favorite character wore without it being overly erotic.   
  
He’d fought with himself a few times about it. Erotic is fine, it’s Halloween after all! But, he couldn’t look so indecent in front of Allister! He went back and forth a few times with himself before settling on making it look at least a _little_ bit erotic. Cause, fuck it, why not? It took Piers a few hours before he finally finished their outfits. He had Marnie try hers on first, rather happy with how the black and purple gothic dress looked on her. He clipped the appropriate Morpkeo ears in place on her pigtails before sending her off to go put on her black combat boots, fishnet gloves, makeup, and whatever other accessories she wanted.   
  
Piers then went to check on Allister. The boy was really good at making sweets and tea. He couldn’t help but feel proud. After convincing Allister that the pokemon could finish up the rest of their menu, he led him into the back. Allister, of course, loved his Mimikyu-inspired Ouji outfit. The shorts, vest, and loafers were all a deep tan color, his stockings and short, puffy-sleeved shirt were both white. His little tan top hat had Mimikyu’s ears and face on it, and Allister had a tattered tan cape draped over his shoulders. He hugged Piers before running off to make sure the rest of the sweets were made properly.   
  
Piers sighed nervously, looking at his own dress. He felt that doubt bubbling up in the back of his head again before he shook it. No, he made a good decision! He grabbed the dress and carefully got into it. He looked himself over in the mirror, loosening the strings on his very low v-cut white top. The sleeves were as puffy and loose as he was hoping. He grabbed the black corset waist cincher and tied it in place. He smoothed out the white ruffly skirt before sliding on the deep fuchsia overskirt, adjusting the fabric so the pointed ends were in the right spots and the ruffles of the underskirt showed off. Once he was happy with that, he pulled on his heeled, black leather boots. Piers looked himself over in the mirror, fluffing out his hair and resolving to leave it down. He put on a light amount of makeup before slipping a medallion necklace on.   
  
Staring at himself, Piers let out a soft sigh. He looked good… despite his brain telling him otherwise. He’d have fun tonight, his anxiety could fuck off for once. He stepped out into the cafe, noting they still had a good ten minutes before opening.   
  
“Papa! Y-you look… stunning!” Allister called, setting the tables with the help of Wispy.   
  
“I have to agree with Allister, big bro. You look great.” Marnie smiled as she finished cleaning their menus off.   
  
Piers couldn’t help his blush, clearing his throat and shaking his head in response. He then muttered a soft “Thank ye.” before moving over to the cash register. He needed to count and make sure they had the right amount in the drawer before they opened. A knock on the door caught his attention, making him look up even as he continued to count. Marnie went to the door and opened it, letting Raihan in. Piers’ eyes had drifted back to the coins in his hand, so he missed Raihan walking into the shop.   
  
Piers was deep in thought, even as he was greeted by Raihan. He sighed inwardly in frustration as he realized that while his dress was pretty, it was nothing without someone being the secondary character. Let no one tell you he didn’t love his romantic and smutty fanfictions. His favorite character was endeared to a dragon who was great and making himself hide in plain sight. Their love made Piers’ heartache. If only he had a dragon who saw him as the greatest treasure in the world.   
  
That’s when Piers looked up, noticing Raihan was leaning on the counter in front of him.   
  
He knew he was staring, he really did, but could anyone blame him when Raihan was dressed as a bloody pirate? Okay, let him back up. Raihan being dressed as a pirate was ironic enough with Piers in his pirate lolita. But the fact he was dressed in a full-blown Pirate captain’s outfit, in his signature dark blue and orange no less…   
  
Piers shook his head, snapping out of his daze and pushing back the thought that maybe… _just_ maybe… Raihan read the same fanfic that he did and dressed as the secondary character. There’s no way in hell that happened. It’s too much of a coincidence. “Like yer costume, rai… looks nice.”   
  
“Thanks! I like your dress! I still can’t believe you make all the dresses and outfits you three wear.” Raihan was beaming, “So, I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here! It’s because I thought I could offer a photoshoot for your customers! All payments go straight to you and the Tea House, what do you say?”   
  
“That’s an amazin’ idea. Thank ye for offerin’ to do that Rai.” Piers mumbled, having to remind himself that Raihan had visited the Shop twice this week. He’d had enough time to teach him about two other styled of lolita, gothic and punk. Two of his favorite styles. After that, Raihan had asked silly simple questions. Like his favorite things. Food, flowers, music genre… the music genre topic had them talking for hours.   
  
“You okay Piers?” Raihan looked at him worriedly.   
  
Piers blushed and nodded, “Yea, jus’ stressin’ a bit. ‘Ll be fine, now go on. Ye got five minutes to set up.” He shooed Raihan off. His teal eyes followed the photographer’s form and he sighed as he put the drawer back into the cash register.   
  
Five minutes passed faster than Piers realized and boy did the shop get busy. They had to have all of their Pokemon working just to make sure everyone got served, including some of Raihan’s Pokemon. Luckily they were quick learners. Piers had to run the register the full time, taking the small breaks he got to watch Raihan taking pictures for a happy couple.   
  
“Hey Piers! I brought Hop, I hope that’s okay?” Piers looked over at Leon. He didn’t call him and ask for help. Though, he had to admit the vampire-themed Guro Ouji outfit he was in was very flattering. His black vest, white top, hat, and pants had a good bit of blood splatter on them. And, of course, Leon had a cape albeit tattered at the end.   
  
“Marns! Yer boyfriend is ‘ere!” He called to tease his sister, far be if from him to deny help when they were this busy. He caught the blush on his sister’s cheeks before laughing and sending Leon to the kitchen to help Allister. It was the safest place Leon wouldn’t get lost. He looked for Hop but Marnie shot him a look that told him she handled where Hop should go. He smirked at her and nodded in response.   
  
When they finally got a loll in customers and the shop was starting to calm down, Raihan walked over to the counter. “I didn’t know you knew Leon!”   
  
“Hmm? Oh, yea. Known ‘im for a ‘andleful o’ years now. Hop an’ Marnie date.”   
  
“Oh, so you weren’t just yelling that out to mess with her about a crush?” Raihan asked.   
  
“Oh, I was, but they are datin’ too. I jus’ like messin’ w’ Marns sometimes.” He smiled as Leon walked to his side. "I think it’s slow enough now that ye an’ hop can jus’ sit an’ relax. Thanks for th’ ‘elp.”   
  
“No problem! Hey, Rai! Didn’t know you knew Piers!” He beamed.   
  
“I just met him two weeks ago--” Piers waved to Raihan and coaxed them to go sit at a table to continue their conversation. He didn’t have to be a part of all of them. Raihan looked grateful and eventually, the two sat. Piers knew Hop would probably spend all his time with Marnie while he was here. He waited until Leon and Raihan were in deep conversation before he looked at the Pokeball he swiped off Raihan. He never made a habit of stealing people’s Pokemon, he just needed Raihan’s Trapinch, Champy, for a moment.   
  
Slipping into the back, he let Chompy out. He gave the baby Pokemon some treats before coaxing it into a Halloween outfit he made it. Call him a sap, but he knew this would make Raihan smile. Once he was done, he walked out of the back and sent the Trapinch over to Raihan and Leon. He leaned on the counter as he watched, smiling knowingly.   
  
“Oh my Arceus, Raihan! Your Trapich is so cute!” leon squeed.   
  
“Huh?” Piers watched as Raihan looked down at Chompy. The Pokemon was wearing a replica of the hoodie Piers saw Raihan wear every time he visited. “Oh Arceus, he is!” Raihan picked up the Trapinch and looked over at Piers in absolute wonder. “Piers did you…?” He nodded to the other man and Raihan hugged his Pokemon close. “Thank you!”   
  
Arceus… if Raihan looked at him like that more, he’d be in big trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There was a bit of a nod to [thepizzasitter's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter) [We'll Begin Here, With a Ship and the Open Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157801/chapters/58173130) Please, please PLEASE go give their Pirate KBNZ fic a read if you haven't!


End file.
